


Remembering Wednesday

by minghaoxu (mikeyfuckingway)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, brief appearance from Eunha from GFriend, its mostly just cute, mention of maknae line, mild language/mild sexual talk but nothing real explicit, slow burn??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfuckingway/pseuds/minghaoxu
Summary: Minghao is a student working part time at the local library, Mingyu is a primary school teacher taking Wednesday reading trips to said library.





	Remembering Wednesday

⭐⭐⭐

 

 

 

Minghao loved working in the library. There was something about it that was relaxing and calming about being in the quiet hall, spending his days sat at the main desk where he can turn to his left and overlook the wall to the A - H fictional books and the children's section. This is the only library left in their town, well, the only one people bothered to enter. Schools had made it their mission to do trips here, they even ended up putting a cafe on the second floor to gather more people to come in and read, not that Minghao was bothered either way. He was content with his job, yes it was the very minimal wage but at least it was a paid job and he was allowed free cups of tea or coffee from the cafe any time he like (anything else he had to pay for), which is great for a student like him. Now that his time at University would be becoming less and less, he had more time to spend here, and spend his days sat at the main desk with Seokmin, the barista from upstairs. Just like his plan for this afternoon.

Minghao had finished his hour at university and headed straight to the library, not before picking his lunch up from Jeonghan's work at the sandwich shop a street down from the library. He settled in at his desk and ate his lunch when it struck one o'clock. The usual group of five school children lead by one of the headmistresses from the nearby primary school would enter at any moment and cause chaos in the children's area which Minghao would have to tidy up after them.

It was 15 minutes past when the door opened and a young male walked in, he held the door open to let a group of children pile in in two single lines. He closed the door and stomped his foot jokingly in front of the group. "Class 1A. I am pleased with your journey here today so that means you get milk when we get back to school." Some kids were giggling at their teacher's acting. "Now, be good and stay here whilst I sign you guys in." The children saluted as they huddled into a group and the teacher headed over to Minghao.

Minghao pretended to be busy on the computer as he pushed his sandwich wrapping to the side, he nudged his glasses back up his nose.

"Good afternoon. I'm Mr Kim with class 1A that normally come in on a Wednesday with Mrs Lee? I'm their new teacher and there is twenty children with me today unlike the usual five."

"Thank you Mr Kim, you are signed in. Please enjoy your time here."

Mr Kim grinned and turned back to the children. "Class 1A, off we go!" He pointed to the children's area and they marched over. Minghao laughed as he watched them march over and sit in a big group. The teacher grabbed a few books off the shelf and sat on the floor with the rest of them, some climbed into the teacher's lap, whilst some just cuddled up close. Minghao couldn't hear what was being said but he could see the children reading along with the teacher as he held the book up.

"Hao, are you okay?"

Minghao shot up from his position leaning on his hand to Seokmin who was stood over him with a cup. "I brought your regular dinner time cup of tea but it seems like you'd prefer a tall drink of water." Seokmin smirked at the teacher before joining him behind the desk and placing the mug next to his keyboard.

"Shut up, it's not everyday we get good looking teachers coming in. It's very rare we get anyone good looking in, most people are in their eighties."

"I'll have you know there are some attractive elderly people around here." Seokmin sat up as he watched the group with his friend.

"Seokmin, keep your fantasies to yourself and maybe go for someone your own age." Seokmin chuckled.

"Ah Minghao, little naïve Minghao. Everyone knows getting a sugar daddy is the only logical way to get through university."

"Maybe for you, wasn't it you who was willing to take up prostitution in first year?"

"Maybe I would have but Soonyoung kept me well fed."

"He still keeps you well fed, if he was older with more money, he would be your sugar daddy."

"Well, you're not wrong."

They laughed before Minghao picked his mug up and began to drink. "Just how I like it."

"I have been making it everyday multiple times for the last year. I should know by now."

"I know but you make it better than I make it myself. It's comforting."

"Well if you want a refill you know where to find me, need to go stock checking. Catch you later." Seokmin headed back upstairs whilst Minghao went back to filling in forms on the screen.

An hour and half later, the group of school children were standing up from their positions as Mr Kim placed the books back in their correct places and led the children back to the desk. "Our lesson is done for today, Mr...?"

"Xu, Xu Minghao."

"You should have name tags, I'm not good with names."

"I may take that into consideration for next week." Minghao shrugged.

"Maybe next week you will remember my name too? Kim Mingyu."

"Hmm, my Korean is not too good. Mind repeating your name." Minghao smirked, the teacher could tell he was joking as he chuckled. Minghao noticed the lanyard around Mingyu's neck. The card inside having a picture of himself inside with 'Mr Kim Mingyu' above the picture and the school information on the bottom. That may have been helpful before.

"You're signed out, Mr Kim. Have a good day."

"You too Mr Xu."

"Mr Kim! Do we get milk and cookies when we get back?" A little girl tugged on Mingyu's hand.

"You will get milk, warriors. Cookie's will depend on our track back, but I trust you. Two single lines! Youngest to oldest!" Mingyu walked back over to the group of children and opened the door as the kids got into their lines. Mingyu grinned at Minghao before marching off with the children. Minghao took his empty cup back up to Seokmin who was sat at one of the table, sorting his own forms out.

"Mr hot teacher's name is Mingyu." He sat down and Seokmin laughed.

"First name basis already. Bit fast."

"Yeah, says the person who slept with their best friend before they knew their name."

"Soonyoung came onto me and it was fresher's week. I couldn't pass up the opportunity and I didn't know we were going to end up friends but at least being roommates, it takes the awkwardness out of it."

"What? Because you've already seen the intimate parts of each other."

"You're a fast learner Hao. Anyway want to come to ours later? Soonyoung's getting take out and has asked Jun over. We'll probably shove a film on." Minghao groaned and rolled his eyes, Seokmin sternly pointed his pen at him.

"Jun's great, stop acting like it's the end of the world."

"He would be great if he stopped trying to flirt with me. It was funny at first but now he's just awkward around me, can't he pick someone else?"

"You know he likes you, just give him the benefit of the doubt. Plus you don't exactly let him down when you make out with him at parties."

"I'm drunk and he's the only one up for it."

"I'll kiss you next time then, just don't lead him on."

"Trust me, I'm trying not to."

Minghao dropped by his room when he locked up after work before heading to Seokmin's flat. He knocked and headed in when he heard Soonyoung call him in. "Hao! I feel like I never see you these days. Always in that bloody library." Soonyoung threw himself to Minghao, who caught him in a hug.

"When you start inviting me places, I'll turn up."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway! You'll be happy to know that Jun got himself a fella and is bringing him tonight." Soonyoung smirked as the two walked to the couch and sat themselves down.

"Finally. Who's the poor soul?"

"It's Wonwoo."

If Minghao had a drink, he would be spitting it out in shock.

"I know, we were all surprised too. But they seem happy so who are we to judge the weirdness.” Minghao shrugged in agreement, Seokmin soon joined them on the couch.

“Maybe one day it will be you turning up with your boo.” Seokmin elbowed Minghao jokingly.

“Don’t start.”

“What’s the goss?” Seokmin’s actions gained Soonyoung’s interest, who shuffled closer to the chinese male. Minghao rolled his eyes as Seokmin explained.

“This hot young male teacher came into the library today and Minghao’s eyes fell out his head. They’re on first name basis and everything!” Soonyoung grinned deviously.

“Name?”

“Mingyu.”

“Korean, nice. Looks?

“Solid ten out ten.” Seokmin answered, “Tall, taller than Minghao. Nice face, like if he wasn’t a teacher you would think he came straight off the catwalk. Nicely built as well.”

“Never mind me liking this guy, you’re fawning all over him!” Minghao accusingly pointed a finger at Seokmin, the other two just laughed.

“I’m just telling him how it is, I wouldn’t lie.”

“My dear Minghao, you need to get yourself out there. Maybe slip him your phone number next time he comes in. Or chat him up. Does he know your name?”

Minghao nodded.

“Great! One step ahead. You need to be more forward.”

“I do not need to be forward to someone I don’t even know. All he does is come in with his class, that’s it. Nothing will go further than that, especially since summer is coming up so school’s will be closing soon.”

Soonyoung shook his head and sat back, “You’re never going to get a date with that attitude.”

“I didn’t say I wanted one so my attitude is perfectly fine.”

They were soon saved from the weird atmosphere by knocking on the front door. Seokmin answered it and Jun and Wonwoo entered.

 

Jun was sat next to Minghao on the couch whilst the rest tried to figure out what to order. “Hey Minghao, I don’t think I got round to telling you but me and Wonwoo are dating. It’s still fresh but it's going well ”

“Oh good, well I’m happy for you, I think you two look cute together.” Minghao flashed him a genuine smile.

“Thanks, you know it’s weird, Wonwoo has liked me for a while and I just never saw it because I was too busy playing around with you. I guess love is kinda blind.”

“I’m here for you, you know that. We’re still friends.”

“I know, thanks.” Jun nudged his shoulder as Wonwoo stormed back into the room and threw himself into the space beside his boyfriend. “What’s up?”

“Soonyoung just won’t admit that he’s wrong.” He huffed and the two just laughed.

“It’s okay Won, Soonyoung’s always wrong and as long as we all know that, he can’t out win us.”

“I heard that!” Soonyoung shouted from the kitchen before coming in with handfuls of menus. “Wonwoo just doesn’t know good food.”

“There’s a reason that place has two stars Soonyoung.”

“But it’s good! Trust me.”

“I don’t trust you as far as I could throw you.” Wonwoo crossed his arms across his chest and sulked.

“Jun, Minghao, where do you want to eat?”

“I’m with Wonwoo.” Jun held his hands up. Soonyoung scoffed.

“Whipped. Minghao? Come on.”

“What about that place that we had from last time? That was good, cheap, and has a four star rating.”

“You’re a genius, I didn’t even think of that! I don’t have the menu but we can order online. Seokmin!” Soonyoung ran back into the kitchen to get his flatmates attention. Minghao rolled his eyes as Wonwoo sulked more.

“After all that? I’m not getting involved with Soonyoung and food ever again.”

“It’s for the best.” Jun wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

At 10:45pm, Minghao entered his home content. Nice food and nice company made him feel better about entering the empty flat, he placed his shoes by the door and headed to his bedroom. He set his alarm for 9 am before settling in for the night.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Mingyu woke up at 6am, being one of the lucky ones who lived around the corner from his work, time was never an issue. He got dressed, grabbed his work bag and took the stroll to the primary school. He signed in, locked his things in his classroom and joined the other teachers for breakfast.

“Mingyu! Just the person I wanted to see.” The headmistress trotted up to him and sat next to him. “I wanted to know how you got on yesterday with the trip? I know it was last minute to make you lead that which I am very sorry about and don’t worry, you will be compensated for your excellent effort. The kids speak wonders about it.”

“Oh no Mrs Lee, it was great! I would be happy for it to become a regular thing if that was okay as long as there was someone to cover my after lunch math class.”

“I think that can be arranged. Oh, you are such a sweetheart. Thank you, it will only be until the holidays then maybe we can see when we come back.”

“You’re welcome Mrs Lee, don’t worry about it.”

Mrs Lee patted him motherly on the arm before heading in the direction of the exit. Mingyu finished his breakfast with the support staff and returned to his classroom to begin his preparations.

 

“Mr Kim, what are you doing for the holidays?” One of the young girls asked as they sat at one of the tables, drawing.

“Oh, I don’t know yet. I have nothing planned. What are you doing?” Mingyu helped one of the kids keep his colouring within the lines.

“We’re going on holiday. I haven’t been on holiday before, have you?”

“I’ve only been outside of Korea once, me and my family took a trip to Japan. Lovely country, great trip. Every other holiday has been inside of Korea.”

“We’re going to Spain! My parents have wanted to go for years but want to go now. I’m so excited.”

“Wow, that’s a long trip!”

“Yeah but I like planes. We go watch planes on nice days.”

“Wow, who else is going on holiday this break?”

An array of students put their hands up, excitedly. “Woah, well I expect to hear lots of stories when you all come and visit me as year two’s.” All students spoke amongst themselves about next year.

 

Mingyu received a text message at lunch time from his friend, Seungcheol, wondering whether he was free tonight. He quickly replied with a yes and he was given details, at least it was something to look forward to.

 

He met Seungcheol outside of the bar they used to drink in and headed inside. Seungcheol started on the beer but Mingyu, being the professional he was, stuck to lemonade with a small shot of gin mixed in.

“You still enjoy being a teacher?” Seungcheol asked as they took up a booth.

“I love it, I love working with kids. Hearing their imaginations and stories, it couldn’t be more rewarding. What about you? You and Ji still living together?”

Seungcheol chuckled, “Just about. You know how it is with Jihoon, I always enjoyed the challenge that came with dating him. I’ve done it for so long already.”

“Tell me about it, if you two broke up it would be world war three.”  
“We’re not that bad. You don’t see the side of him I see.”

“There’s a reason for that.”

“Well it just proves my boyfriend loves me unconditionally. I’m still working at the mechanics though.”

“You still got your bike?”

“Oh hell yes, of course. I love that bike, second to Jihoon. I’ve managed to get Jihoon on it a few times, he actually enjoys it. I’ve offered to teach him but he’s happy just being passenger.”

“Jihoon? On your death trap? Wow, wouldn’t have seen that happening.”

“It’s not a death trap, it’s my baby.” Seungcheol pouted as he took a sip of his drink.

“I feel sorry for your future kids.”

“Shut up.” The other kicked the teacher under the table as they carried on gossiping before two others arrived.

“Hey Ji, hey Josh. How have you two been?” Mingyu hugged them both before they joined the booth.

“Usual, still at packaging but hopefully I’m quitting soon. Going to digital art.” Jihoon shrugged as Seungcheol handed him a drink.

“That’s a great step up. What about you, Josh?”

“Still the same. Although I have been promoted to head editor for the journal so things are looking up. And don’t worry, Jeonghan hasn’t changed.”

“Still at the sandwich shop?”

“Of course, he loves it there. Owner even wants to pass it onto him which would be pretty cool if he did that. We are actually thinking of renting the apartment above it, just to make it easier on the both of us.”

“However, enough on our love lives though, what about yours?” Seungcheol turned onto him like prey. Mingyu fiddled with his glass as he shrugged.

“You know me, always the single and happy one.”

“You seriously happy though?” Jihoon questioned.

“Yeah of course, I have a great job, great home, great friends. What more could I need?”

“That house must get pretty empty and cold with only you in it.”

“No, it’s great. Honestly.”

“Haven’t you met anyone?” Even Joshua started to look dubious.

“There is this one guy but he looks really young and hundred percent straight, well more like eighty persent. We flirted a little but that’s all.”

“Does he have a name? Where did you meet him? How many times have you seen him?” Mingyu leaned back from the three sets of eyes staring at him. He felt like he was being judged.

“We’ve only met once, he works at the library. I’ve been put as leader of the trips there now, he’s cute and all.”

“Minghao?” Josh furrowed his brows.

“How do you know his name?”

“He’s a regular at Jeonghan’s work. Jeonghan likes to know all his regulars and also there are only two people who regularly work at the library and it wouldn’t have been Seokmin because he works on the second floor. Minghao, he wears glasses doesn’t he?”

Mingyu nodded.

“Jeonghan says he’s a good kid. Not as young as you think, he’s a second year student at the university. Studies photography I think, and I think you’ll be happy to know, gay. But Jeonghan only knows that because apparently Minghao popped in once on his way home for a coffee and they got talking about boys.”

“Does Jeonghan know everyone?”

“Pretty much, he could probably rewrite the Yellow Pages with everyone he knows.”

“Yeah well, nothing will come of it. Just a little bit of harmless flirting, I’m not looking for anything serious.”

“Mingyu, you’re twenty two. You’re settled in every other aspect of your life, how are you not looking for something serious?”

“I’m still young, I have time.”

“If you need us to set you up, just ask.”

Mingyu violently shook his head. “I would rather be single the rest of my life.”

Seungcheol pouted offended. Jihoon patted him on the back on the head before they all finished their drinks. “Right shall we go eat?”

“Oh god, yes.”

 

Mingyu entered his home and immediately turned his heating on to warm his cold house. He glanced around before starting his class plans.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

The week goes pretty smoothly, Mingyu still holds his own personal record of zero accidents in the classroom within a week for two weeks, of which he is proud of. He checks the kids off his register and hands it to the receptionist before leading the children away from the school. They march down to the library and Mingyu opens the main door, slightly nervous and slightly excited, letting the children enter first then follows behind them. He smiled so brightly once he saw the student sat contently behind the desk.

“Good afternoon Minghao.” He leaned against the desk, the student gazed up slowly and smiled when they clocked eyes.

“Good afternoon Mingyu.” He felt so happy that he remembered his name. Minghao clicked on the computer and copied something onto a piece of paper. “You are signed in, have a great day.”

“Thank you.” Mingyu nodded and led the kids to the children’s area. He picked out three new books and took his place on the floor. The children fell into places around him and he began to read the first book, knowing that a pair of eyes was watching him from across the room.

 

“Mr Kim, I’m thirsty.” One of the young girls spoke up and soon the rest of the children chirped up agreeing.

“Alright, alright. Let’s see what I can do. Behave.” He told to the kids before heading back to Minghao. “Hey, can I ask a massive favour?”

Minghao looked up from his screen and nodded.

“Am I okay to pop upstairs and get some cups of juice for the kids?”

“It’s okay, I’ll talk to Seokmin. You keep an eye on your group.” He smiled and stood, walking from behind his desk and patted Mingyu on the shoulder before going upstairs. Mingyu smirked and headed to the group, he sat back down and began to read again.

 

Minghao returned with a tray of juices. “We have orange, blackcurrant, and apple.” He placed the tray on a nearby table and the kids swarmed. “Seokmin also wanted to know if Mr Kim wanted a cup of tea?”

“I’m good, thank you. But I owe you and I owe Seokmin for the juices as well.”

“It was a pleasure.” Minghao went back to his desk as the children settled back down in their places and Mingyu began to read again.

 

“It seems like we have come to the end of our visit.” Mingyu leaned against the desk and Minghao chuckled.

“Yes, it does and you are checked out. Guess I’ll see you next week.”  
Mingyu chewed his lip before speaking up again. “Actually it would be nice to see you again. Maybe the weekend? Could I have your number to set it up?”

“Sure, I mean yeah of course.” Minghao scribbled down on a small piece of paper before handing it to the teacher. “Hope you have a good day.”

Mingyu shoved the paper into his pocket, “You too.”

Of course the children teased him the whole way back to school for his crush.

 

He swirled in his desk chair as he added the number to his phone then rang Seungcheol. “I got his number.”

_“Really? What happened to harmless flirting?”_

“Yeah well when I saw him, I thought it would be no harm. I’m thinking about setting up a chill out.”

_“You mean a date?”_

“I mean to hang out.”

_“A date.”_

“Whatever you think but it is not a date. Anyway don’t make plans for me this weekend, I need to see when I’m free to hang out with Minghao.”

_“Alright but enjoy your date and remember to be a gentlemen. Ask his consent to kiss him”_

“It’s not a date!”

_“Bye.”_ Seungcheol hung up on him and Mingyu stared at his phone offended. He shoved it in his pocket before cleaning up and headed home.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

“You got a guy’s number? I am so proud of you!” Soonyoung ruffled his hair as they sat at the table. Minghao rolled his eyes before grabbing his sandwich order from Jeonghan.

“A boys number? Lucky.”

“Oh don’t you start. I have enough with him going on about it.”  
“I’m your best friend Hao. I deserve to.” Soonyoung grabbed his sandwich too.

“Do I get a name of this mysterious guy?” Jeonghan handed Soonyoung his drink.

“Kim Mingyu.”

Jeonghan gasped, “What a small world! I know Mingyu.”

“Yeah, small world.” Minghao grumpily drank his coffee.

“Give me everything you know.” Soonyoung sat Jeonghan down. Luckily the cafe was dead so Jeonghan sat at the table with them.

“Depends what you want to know. He’s single, twenty-two, lives alone in a very empty house. Pretty house though. Teacher at the local primary school, he only started it in September, never seen him so happy. But we get worried, Mingyu isn’t anti-social person, it’s obvious he’s lonely. He grew up with siblings and a loving social family, always a lot of friends at school, he always hated being alone so why he chooses to now, we don’t know. But other than that, great guy. Couldn’t speak anymore highly of him.”

“I really want to meet him!” Soonyoung sulked back into his chair, this time, Minghao ruffled his hair. Soonyoung swatted him. “Even Seokmin has seen him.”

“He’s just a guy.”

“A guy that my best friend could be dating.”

“We’re not going to date, god, you’re worse than Jun.”

“Why won’t you date him?”

“Why would he want to date a student?”

“It’s only two years.”

“Yes but you have different types of twenty year olds. You have the people like Mingyu and Wonwoo and Jun and Jeonghan who just have their shit together, got jobs and their own places. Then you have the ones like you and me and Seokmin, still stumbling through university trying to sort our shit out. The guy’s probably looking for something serious and as much that would be great, I’d be too young for him so don’t get my hopes up.”

“Mingyu’s a child, I wouldn’t worry about that. Look, don’t sell yourself short. Hang out with him and see what it’s like. Could be nothing but it also could be something.”

Minghao rolled his eyes, “We’ll see.”

 

That evening, Minghao collapsed on his bed when his phone vibrated, with a groan he reached over and unlocked it.

 

**_Unknown Number:_ **

_Hey Minghao, it’s Mingyu. The teacher from the library? Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. We could grab food and a film or my friend has a Saturday games night at his if you wanted to come and bring some friends? Totally up to you :)_

 

Minghao sat up, he felt like a teenager. So he did what anyone else would do, he messaged Seokmin.

 

**_Minghao:_ **

_‘Copied text’_

_What the hell do I reply with?_

**_Seokmin:_ **

_It depends_

_Do you want to get intimate_

_Or do you want me and Soon to meet him?_

**_Minghao:_ **

_Thanks, I think they’re some great films out atm_

**_Seokmin:_ **

_HEY!_

**_Minghao to Mingyu:_ **

_Hey, of course. I’m up for whatever you are up for, I don’t mind. There is a few good films around so we could grab one of those_

**_Mingyu:_ **

_Sure, I could pick you up if you’d like maybe around 6?_

**_Minghao:_ **

_Of course, I’ll send my address over_

 

Minghao immediately sent screenshots to Seokmin and Soonyoung and it wasn’t long til they were at his flat.

“What happened to hanging out? Nothing will come of it? That is a full blown date arrangement if I ever saw one. Food and a film, and he’s picking you up! Just don’t give him anything till the third date, okay? Don’t want him taking advantage of you.”

“Soonyoung, please chill. Nothing will come of it. Yes, it’s a date which yes I am kind of excited for but many people go on them before they call it off. I’m an adult, I think I can handle Mingyu by myself.”

“Just remember to ring us when you get back, I want to hear all about the date and I want a picture of him.”

“You’re not getting a picture.”

“Minghao! Don’t be mean.”

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Minghao didn’t know how to dress, so he stuck to smart casual, knowing it was his best bet. He waited outside his block of flats until Mingyu pulled up in his fancy car. Minghao was batting far above his league with this guy.

“Hey, you look great.” Mingyu offered the compliment as Minghao climbed in, Minghao grinned as Mingyu drove off.

“You too, so where are we eating tonight?”

“Well I wanted to ask you, did you want posh or filling?”

“Isn’t there a both option?”

“Not around here. Well there is one place that I could take you. Do you eat meat?”

“Yeah, I like meat.”

“Good.”

 

Mingyu took him to a medium sized restaurant that wasn’t too busy. Minghao let him pay for the meal if he was allowed to buy the tickets to the film, which he did. The movie was good, Minghao was a bit surprised halfway through when Mingyu held his hand but he didn’t mind, if anything he held his hand tighter.

The teacher drove him back late-ish and walked him to the door of his block.

“I had a fun night, thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, but it would be great to do it again. Maybe next week we could do the games night? I mean my friends are okay, Jeonghan has mentioned he knows you but you can bring friends.”

“Yeah, that would be fun. I’ll speak to my friends about it. So I’ll text you.”

“Yeah of course, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Mingyu.” Minghao smiled before heading up, Mingyu headed back to his car.

 

In the safety of his bedroom, Minghao called Soonyoung.

“It was great, weird, but great. He really does have his life together, the plans he has is ridiculous. He said when he’s twenty-five, he wants to quit teaching and go travel like not far but he wants to see things. Then after he’s done that, he’ll come back and settle down, maybe get another teaching job. He wants a dog first, then he wants to settle down with someone. He’s saving, Soonyoung. I don’t know anyone who saves but he does. I don’t have a chance with him at all.”

_“Does he want another date?”_

“Kind of, he said about next week going to his friends game night and I can bring friends. This means I’m his friend right. He doesn’t want another date, he wants to be friends.”

_“Wow Minghao, I didn’t know you had your hopes up so much.”_

“I guess, I was excited though and now I feel a bit shit because it was such a good night and I was kind of hoping he’d kiss me but he didn’t then he mentioned his friend’s and now I’m rethinking the night. He even held my hand during the movie but now I’m thinking it was because he was testing the water and he realised that it didn’t feel right.”

_“You sound like you’re thirteen and going through your first crush, Hao.”_

“Shut up, dick. Anyway I’m tempted to cancel but I’ll see what happens Wednesday.”

_“Don’t let it get to you, he might just be bad at the dating game.”_

“Maybe, anyway I’ll speak tomorrow.”

_“Yeah, goodnight.”_

Minghao collapsed on his bed in exhaustion.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

“He said that?”

Mingyu sat in Jeonghan’s work, Jeonghan and Joshua sat with him whilst the shop worker took his break.

“Well it’s what Soonyoung told me, he could have been exaggerating but it’s what he said.”

“I thought the night went great, I didn’t think I was acting that distant. I thought it would be easier on him to be around people he knew but I guess he saw it differently. Should I message him and rearrange it?”

“I don’t know, or you could do it personally on Wednesday?”

“I could, then he knows I mean it. See this is why I gave up dating, mixed messages. I’m not good at sending the right ones.”

“You’ve spoke like three times, you just need to get to know one another that’s all. Maybe don’t see a film, just go somewhere where you can talk. What did you learn about him?”

“Well he’s a second year photography student, he’s originally chinese and came to Korea for University so Soonyoung taught him korean as he was the first person he met. He wants to do freelance work in the future but that’s about it. He didn’t really talk that much about himself, he kept it very basic.”

“Not everyone has everything planned like you do, instead of the future and the past, ask his interests. He likes photography, cool, but what else?”

“I guess books since he works in a library.”

“But that’s guessing. Does he like books really? Is he just doing it to help him along? Is he an avid reader or a casual one? You can tell you’ve been out of the game for a while.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, “Can you stop picking on me please? I didn’t come here to get bullied by own friends due to my terrible dating.”  
“You just need to be more relaxed.” Jeonghan patted his arm before going back to work. Joshua who was quiet for the majority of the conversation just smiled at Mingyu before ordering a drink.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Minghao and Mingyu very rarely texted over the next few days and the Wednesday was like most, apart from Minghao’s morning class being cancelled so he went into work earlier than normal. He popped out near lunch time and got his and Seokmin’s lunch, brought it back to the library and delivering it to the other. Seokmin promising his cup of tea after eating.

 

Minghao watched as the main door opened and the group of children with their teacher entered. “Good afternoon Minghao.”

“Good afternoon, good to see you.”

“You too.”

They smiled at each other before Mingyu headed off with the children.

 

Minghao sipped his cup of tea whilst reading one of this theory books for his class when Mingyu tapped on the desk.

“We’re done a little earlier today.”

“Okay, well I guess the next time I see you will be Saturday?”

“Yeah of course. Bye Minghao.”

Mingyu angrily mumbled to himself the whole way back to school.

 

_“Did you do it?”_ Jeonghan called him as he packed up his classroom.

“I chickened out.”

_“Mingyu, have I ever told you how useless you are?”_

“Multiple times, what's your point?”

_“My point is that, now that school is over, get your ass in that car and go talk to him!”_

“Alright, I will.”

_“No chickening out.”_ Mingyu rolled his eyes as he hung up.

 

Mingyu parked in the library car park and sighed to himself before entering the library. Like normal, it was dead and quiet. Minghao was still sat at the desk, another cup of tea to his side and the same book in his hands, just a few more chapters ahead than before. Mingyu coughed to get his attention, Minghao looked surprised when he saw the teacher stood in front of his desk again.

“Hi.”

“Hey, did you forget something?”

“No, I mean yes. No, I mean yeah, I wanted to rearrange the date on Saturday. Instead of going to my friends, how about we go bowling? That’s if you want or we could still go to my friends? I don’t mind.”

“I am totally okay going bowling, we have lots of time to meet each other’s friends. I know my friend Soonyoung is weirdly excited to meet you.”

Mingyu chuckled, “Then five? If you’re free.”

“Five is great.”

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

“I’m meeting him.”

“Soonyoung, get the fuck out of my flat.”

“I need to meet him!” Soonyoung rolled around on Minghao’s couch like a child before bolting to sit up. “You look amazing.”

Minghao looked down at himself, wearing nothing different to what he wears day to day. “Stop sucking up Soonyoung, I’m only going bowling.”

“Can I least look at him?”

“If it gets you to shut up, yes. He’s here in five minutes.” Minghao grabbed his jacket and motioned for him to follow. Soonyoung groaned and dragged himself out before his friend, they headed downstairs and waited at the main doors. When Mingyu pulled up, Minghao bid goodbye to him and entered the car. He briefly waved at Soonyoung who just stuck his middle finger up at him before they drove off. When they reached the bowling centre, Minghao checked his phone to find at least six text messages from Soonyoung, ranting about Mingyu. He ignored the next lot coming through and followed Mingyu to the lobby.

 

Mingyu ordered drinks as Minghao put their names into the system. “So do you like working in the library?”

“Yeah, it’s good I guess. I like the quietness of it, it’s great when I have deadlines.”

“Do you read a lot?”

“When I was a child, yes. But now the majority of reading I do is university based unfortunately. It’s hard to find time to read for enjoyment. What about you? You read a lot? Apart from obviously to the children.” Minghao sat down next to him.

“Now and again if I find something I get intrigued by. Normally, my friends recommend me books when I have time to read them. Now, let me show you how to bowl.” Mingyu stood cockily and made his way over to the balls, he picked one and stood at the end of the lane. He eyed the pins at the end before aiming and throwing. They watched as a few pins were knocked over and Minghao chuckled.

“Hey! That was a good shot! Don’t laugh. Watch, I can get the rest of them.” Mingyu confidently grabbed another ball and aimed. After the throw, the ball knocked over the remaining pins and Mingyu jumped up and celebrated. He walked back over to Minghao and sat next to him, a smug smile on his face.

“Wow, I’m impressed. You’re putting up a tough competition.” Minghao sighed before collecting a ball and sizing up the pins then threw.

All the pins fell.

“Oops.”

Mingyu’s jaw dropped.

“I was lucky, honestly.”

“Well it looks like I do have competition.” Mingyu cracked his fingers as he stood.

“Guess you’re a competitive person?”

“Sometimes, bowling and video games mainly. But that’s my friend’s fault. They’re all competitive too, so it rubs off on me.”

Mingyu took his turn, still managing to get the pins down in two turns. Minghao only got three of his pins down.

“I guess you were lucky.”

 

They finished the game with Mingyu winning and Minghao dragged him to the food court as a reward.  
“So what are your friends like?” Minghao grabbed a fry from the shared basket.

“Not that exciting, they’re adulty people. I’ve known Seungcheol and Jihoon probably the longest. Always been together, live together. Seungcheol works at a mechanics and Jihoon works at a packaging company doing the designing. Typical couple really. I met Jeonghan through Joshua, his boyfriend, we went to school with him. Seungcheol is the one who started the game nights, trying to get everyone hanging out after university.”

“That’s cute, I don’t even know if I’m still going to be friends with the same people if I leave university, I hope so though. You guys must be really close.”

“Yeah, can never get rid of them but I guess I don’t want to. What about yours? I’ve seen Seokmin a few times and I briefly saw Soonyoung and you mentioned him last time.”

“Yeah, me and Seokmin got the job at the same time cause we both needed the money but we’ve been friends since first year, and with Soonyoung. I’ve known Jun since the middle of first year, I met him through Soonyoung. I only met Wonwoo at the beginning of second year, he got in touch with me cause he knew I worked at the library and he was wondering about a few scholarly books, Seokmin being Seokmin got talking with him and then he was our friend and now him and Jun are dating which is cute.”

“What about Seokmin and Soonyoung? Are they in relationships?”

“No, they used to have a friends with benefits going on with each other but I think they truly like each other so I think it’s only a matter of time before they get together.”

“Oo, drama. I love it, friend with benefits to lovers. That is so cute.”

“Yeah, they are. I think it will be Soonyoung to confess first but surprises can happen. So how come you’re not with anyone? If that’s not too personal.”

“No it’s fine.” Mingyu took a sip of his drink, “I guess I wanted some part of my life to leave open for now. Like, I’m settled in everything but that, it was nice to know that some part of it could still change and I never met anyone who I thought would be the right change.”

“So what changed? What made you want to set up a date with me?”

“I honestly don’t know, I thought it would be fun. I haven’t dated for a while so it’s nice to change it up sometimes. Plus you’re the first person in a while to catch my eye.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never been on a proper date before so you have no competition.”

“Does the next person have any competition?”

“Hmm, I’ll see after date three.”

“Talking about a third date. I must be doing something right then.”

“I guess you are.”

 

Mingyu drove him back to his block like last and walked him to the front door.

“So, about that third date, are you free Tuesday night? There's a music night at one of the cafes I go to if you want.” Minghao pointed at one of the posters in the window. “I know it looks like a student thing but we get all different people coming in.”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Cool, it starts at six so if you wanted you could come to mine for about half past five and we could walk there? It’s not far.”

“Of course, half five it is.”

“Okay, see you Tuesday.”

“Yeah, Tuesday.”

There was an awkward moment where they just stood and gazed at each other before Minghao smiled and headed inside. Mingyu watched him start climbing the stairs before he went back to his car.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

“The boy is doing well.”

“Shut up Soonyoung. It was the perfect moment but I chickened out.”

“Well your next date sounds way more romantic than your others. Maybe this is the date where it happens.” Seokmin set down their mugs. The three of them were gathered behind the desk of the library whilst Minghao caught up on some last minute work whilst also filling them in on the date.

“I know, it’s just I really want to kiss him and last night could have been perfect.”

“Don't get too down about it. It’ll happen the moment you stop wishing. However I am proud that he has been such a gentleman.”

“I’m twenty, not a kid. I don't want him to hold back just for the sake of being a gentleman.”

“Some people respect people Minghao and you obviously like him being a gentleman or you would have kissed him by now.”

Minghao groaned before turning back to the computer. Soonyoung grinned smugly, knowing he caught his friend out.

 

They headed back to Soonyoung and Seokmin’s flat and ate before Seokmin headed out to meet a friend from his course.

“So since you’re so keen on getting me together with Mingyu, what about your love life?” Minghao joined Soonyoung on the couch and muted the programme his friend was watching.

“I don’t have one, we should go to another party. Maybe I can find someone, if you know what I mean. Maybe a first year, show him the high life of a second year.” Soonyoung winked and Minghao rolled his eyes.

“What about someone already close to you?”

“Are you trying to hit on me whilst you’re going on dates with someone else? Wow, didn’t sense you as that kind of person.”

“Not me, maybe someone a bit closer.”

Soonyoung frowned, “I have no idea who you’re on about.”

“Seokmin maybe?”

“Ah, me and Seokmin haven’t done anything in months. There’s nothing between us.”

“Please say that again but try and mean it this time. We all think there something between you too, even Wonwoo said it and that was after he met you once. I think if you asked him out, he’d say yes.”

Soonyoung laughed, “It’s never that easy. I think me and Seokmin are fine the way we are. We had our fling and now we’re friends, what could be better?”

“You two actually having a relationship? You’re practically together, you should just take that next step.”

“I don’t see it happening.”

“God, you two are useless.” Minghao rolled his eyes before the front door opened and Jun walked straight in. “Does anyone knock anymore?”

Jun grinned before throwing himself on the couch. “Guess who I just saw?”

“Your prince charming?” Soonyoung said sarcastically.

“No, I see him everyday.” Soonyoung and Minghao pretended to puke. “I saw Chan, he was coming out of the arts block. We ended up getting a coffee and catching up. We should start hanging out with them again.”

“Well Seokmin still hangs out with Seungkwan. I can’t remember the last time I saw Hansol. We should invite them over sometime.”

“We should however that is not why I interrupted your little meeting. I heard Minghao organised the date this week and I wanted to know when you got so confident.”

“Oh shut up, I just thought he’d like somewhere like that and we can talk and try to set the mood. Also I can get a feel for the music he likes.”

“Ah, such a romantic. Didn’t know you had it in you. Are you official?” Jun dodged getting swatted in the head by said male.

“No, we’re not. I’m too scared to say anything. For now, I’m okay just dating. It’s fun and it gives me something to look forward each week.”

They other two aw’d before aiming to tickle, Minghao defensively stood and ran to the other side of the room.

“Don’t you even dare.”

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Minghao let his camera lay against his chest as he moved to the side. He eyes his subject who was leaning against the white wall. He picked his camera up again and looked through the viewfinder and aims the lens. His subject poses and he clicks. He quickly checks his phone, 5:00 pm.

“Cheers Eunha. I have to quickly run off but don’t let me forget that I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was a pleasure. As long I get copies.” Eunha picked up her backpack and hugs him.

“Of course, you will get copies. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, good luck on your date.” Minghao rolls his eyes. “And yes, Soonyoung talks.”

“I’m going to kill him, thanks!” He quickly hugs her again before running off campus and heading towards his apartment block.

 

Mingyu parked up and headed towards the entrance. He buzzed the number of Minghao’s flat and waited for a reply. Nothing came. He decided to lean against the wall as he waited.

Ten minutes later, Minghao came bursting out the door and sighed in relief when he saw Mingyu stood there.

“I am so sorry, I had a last minute project to do and it ended up running over and so I got back here late then I didn’t know what to wear and everything was really rushed.”

“Minghao, don’t worry about it. I get it, you’re busy so you must be hungry. Lead the way.” Mingyu smiled and Minghao nodded before leading him down the street. At some point, Mingyu grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked. The weather was becoming warm so the walk was pleasant, students were still heading home after their lessons, some were already heading to the bars.

 

The cafe was mildly busy when they entered but managed to grab a table in the middle, they had a good view of the stage but also a good distance away so the speakers weren’t that loud so they could still talk. They looked over the menu before Mingyu got up and ordered whilst the musicians were setting up. He came back over with their drinks.

“So what was your project?” He settled back into the chair.

“I’m doing a section of fashion photography and I have a few friends that I wanted to use and my friend Eunha was busy the original time we discussed so she could only do it today. She wears some great clothes and a great sense which is why I asked her to be my model.”

“Sounds interesting, how many models are you using?”

“About four, just to get enough outfits, normally I only use two or three at most. Anyway, what about you? A primary school teacher?”

Mingyu shyly smiled and took a sip of his drink. “Yeah, I always love kids and I have younger siblings so I knew I wanted to work with children. Going through school I always felt sorry for my teachers but obviously respected them and I kept being told I would be a great teacher. So I decided to go for it. I work with first years, my very first class and I have to give them up soon. My friends are betting on how long it’s going to take me to cry on the last day.”

“That is adorable. I can see why your friends would say it, you and the kids look so cute on Wednesdays. How did that come about? I was so used to seeing Mrs Lee.”

“Yeah well, she had a busy day and it was very last minute but I enjoyed it so she kept letting me do it. It’s kind of semi-permanent at the moment.”

“Least it gets you out and about.”

“And it’s how I met you.”

“And that. What a wonderful opportunity you would have missed.” They both laughed as their food was set on the table, the musicians started up their instruments and introduced themselves.

 

The band finished their set and the waitress collected their plates. “Would you like another drink?” Mingyu asked, picking up their drinks menu.

“Yeah sure, there’s another act so might as well.”

“How well would I persuade you with something stronger?”

“I am easily persuaded.” Mingyu smirked and headed to the counter then came back with two drinks. “I hope you like it, I picked any random drink.”

“That’s fine, I’ve never been drinking in here before. Normally I come here on afternoons like these or when I’ve got no food in.”

“First time for everything, cheers.” They clinked glasses as the next act began to play.

 

They didn’t leave the cafe until 11, they both stumbled happily to Minghao’s apartment block. “You’re not sober enough to drive, are you?”

Mingyu laughed and shook his head. “No, but I bet I can walk it.”

“Walk it? No way, it’s not safe for a pretty person like you to walk by themselves. No, my roommate might as well not exist and his door is literally always open. His room is basically bare, it looks like only I live there. So, you are sleeping in his room tonight and you can drive home in the morning. I will wake you extra early so you can get home and get ready for work.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not drunk enough for a hangover.”

“Exactly. It’s perfect.” Minghao unlocked the main door before heading straight to the lift and taking them to the third floor. Leading Mingyu to number 11, he unlocked the door and turned on the first light. He locked the door behind them and headed straight to the kitchen.

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“A glass of water would be great, thank you.” Mingyu leaned against the counter. Minghao fills two cups full of water and hands one to Mingyu. They stood in silence as they drank away the alcohol left in their system. They put the glasses next to the sink and Minghao showed him the bedroom.

“Like I said, it’s bare. I haven’t seen him in about four months so I hope you sleep well. If you need me, my room is next to the bathroom.”

“Thank you Minghao.”

“It’s no problem.” There was the awkward silence again before Minghao smiled and headed to his room. Mingyu closed the door and looked around the room before trying to get settled.

 

It was 5am when Minghao’s alarm sounded, he grumpily woke up and padded to the other bedroom. He knocked and slowly opened the door.

“Mingyu? It’s five o’clock.”

Mingyu groaned as he shifted in the bed. “Yeah, I’m up.”

“Do you want some coffee making?”

“I don’t want to be a bother.” He sat up and Minghao wanted to aw.

“It’s no problem, you can get a shower here as well if you like.”

“I’ll save it for when I’m home. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“That’s fine.” Minghao closed the door and went into the kitchen, starting on the coffee for the both of them. Mingyu ventured out a few minutes later and Minghao placed the coffee in front of him. They drank in peaceful silence until Mingyu decided he should head home, Minghao walked him to his door.

“Last night was great, thank you.” Minghao leaned against his doorframe.

“Your welcome, and thank you for letting me stay last night. I was a bad influence and we shouldn’t have drank like that but thanks for putting up with me.”

“No problem, so I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Yeah, if you are well enough to go in.”

“Of course, I will be. I’m the perfect worker.” Minghao grinned smugly, Mingyu chuckled. He swayed on his heels before leaning in and kissing him on his cheek.

“I’ll see you later.” Mingyu headed off to his car, Minghao blushed as he closed his front door. He ended up going straight back to bed for a couple more hours.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Mingyu got home with plenty of enough time to get a shower and get ready. He grabbed his things and headed straight to work, he headed to the canteen first and grabbed breakfast to eat in his classroom. As soon as he sat down, his phone rang.

“Hey Jihoon.”

_“Hey Mingyu, I had commands from Cheol to ring you and ask how the date went last night.”_

“I’m not surprised but it went great. I actually ended up staying round his last night.”

_“You slept with him?”_

“No, god no. We got a little tipsy and so I couldn’t drive home and he wouldn’t let me walk so I stayed in his spare room.”

_“And you made it in time for work?”_

“Of course but I kissed him on the cheek before I left. I was going to go for his lips but after last night, I thought the cheek would be better.”

_“Dumbass, should have gone for the mouth. So was it nice?”_

“Yeah, the cafe is great. Great music, nice food. Probably the best date.”

_“So what’s going to come of this?”_

“I don’t know, dating is fun at the moment.”

_“Do you want to be official?”_

Mingyu paused, “Yeah I think so, I feel like I come away from every date thinking yes.”

_“Well then, that tells you doesn’t it. I say your next date, you ask him. What’s the worst that could happen?”_

“He could reject me.”

_“Yeah, but that’s the worst thing. You don’t work together, you don’t have the same friend groups. You’re not losing anything you didn’t have before. Just bite the bullet.”_

“I guess you’re right. Thanks Ji, I’ll think about it.”

_“Good, anyway I got to get to work, I’ll talk to you later.”_

“Okay, have a good day.”

_“You too.”_ Mingyu shoved his phone into his jacket and ate his breakfast before class began.

 

Mingyu led the children to the library and grinned as soon as he saw Minghao sat behind the desk, looking fresh and awake. “Went back to bed?”

Minghao blushed when he saw Mingyu enter. “Yeah, not a five am person.” He tapped on his computer. “Did you get home in time?”

“Yeah, I did, thank you. Right, come on kids. Today, I’m going to let you pick the books!” The children cheered and they raced to the kids section. Mingyu laughed and jogged after them, Minghao watched them before heading upstairs.

“Mingyu here?” Minghao nodded and sat down at one of the tables, Seokmin brought over drinks and sat with him. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about actually.”

“Go for it, I’m all ears.” Minghao took a sip of his tea.

“I wanted to talk to you about Soonyoung. I’ve been thinking of asking him out, like casually. I’m not looking for it to super serious right now but something. I feel like he thinks we’re at this good place which yeah, we are, but I want something more. I just don’t know how he’ll respond.”

“I think you’ll be surprised. He tends to put up this front but I think if he wasn’t nervous, he’d be the one asking you out. I think you should go for it.”

“I was worried you would say go for it.”

“Look, Soonyoung wouldn’t make it awkward, I wouldn’t worry. If he says no, I don’t think nothing much will change between you.”

“You really think?”

“Of course, you two are so close that I don’t think something like this would come between you.” Seokmin patted him on the arm and headed back to his position behind the counter. Minghao took his drink back down stairs with him and perched back behind his desk whilst he watched Mingyu read to the class.

 

Mingyu herded the children to the desk and got them into their lines. “I’ll text you later, okay?” He leaned on the desk and Minghao signed them out.

“Okay, I’ll look forward to it.”

⭐⭐⭐

Mingyu headed home and collapsed on his couch. He knew he said he would text Minghao but he wanted to text him about their next date, but he had nothing. No ideas. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his contacts and ended up clicking on Joshua.

_“Hey Mingyu, what’s up?”_

“Hey Josh, I wanted your opinion on something. I want to organise another date but I’ve ran out of ideas, we’ve already seen a film, gone got food, watched bands and gone bowling. My date ideas have all gone.”

_“Well food always goes well, it depends what he likes.”_

“I want something relaxing and chill. Nothing stressful.”

_“Why don’t you try and impress him and cook for him? You always make people fall for you when you cook for them.”_

“I could, I’d have to ask what he eats. I know he eats meat and that but I don’t want to give him an allergic reaction.”

_“Of course but I think that would be nice, especially if you want to make things official.”_

“Yeah, I still need to build the courage to do that.”

_“People ask people out everyday. The fact you’re coming up to your fourth date and your not boyfriends yet, is amazing.”_

“I just think taking things slow was good for someone I’ve never met before. You gotta keep your wits about you but I think I’m good to do it now.”

_“Good, I’m happy for you and I know Jeonghan is as well. But you need to go decide what to cook for him so I’m bidding you goodbye.”_

“Bye Joshua, thanks as well.” Mingyu put his phone down and headed straight to the kitchen and pondered through his fridge and cupboards. He sighed when he saw that he was running on empty.

**_Mingyu:_ **

_Hey Hao, so I was wondering if Friday you want to come over to mine and I can cook us up something? All I need to know is if you’re allergic to or dislike anything :)_

 

**_Minghao:_ **

_Wow, that sounds great, of course. I’m open to anything and not allergic to anything_

 

_**Mingyu:** _

_Thanks! I’ll send my address over later and I’ll see you Friday :)_

 

Mingyu grabbed his laptop and began to research recipes to make as he got comfy on his couch.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

After work on Friday, Mingyu headed straight home. He had already sent Minghao the time and address so now all he had to do was cook and clean up. So he moved his work things upstairs and changed before starting to cook.

He was quite nervous, the only people he cooked for was his friends. He never cooked for a potential boyfriend so this truly challenged his ability. He had to get this right.

 

Minghao was due in half an hour and food didn’t have long left, he cleaned his kitchen and set his table up, trying to set the right mood. He picked the two bottles of wine out of the fridge, he didn’t know what wine to get so he just got a red and a white, and placed them on the table next to the glasses. He fiddled with bits here and there until there was a knock on the door. Mingyu straightened himself out and opened the front door to Minghao rocking on his heels.

“Hi Minghao, this is kind of weird. It’s the first time you’ve been here.”

“When Jeonghan said you lived in a nice house, he meant it. It’s a nice neighbourhood too.” Mingyu moved out of the way and let Minghao enter, Minghao looked around the house and toed his shoes off as the other closed the door behind him. The taller led him into the kitchen and motioned him to sit down.

“I didn’t know what wine you liked, or if you liked wine at all, so I’ve got anything.”

“Red is fine, thanks. Wow, everything looks and smells great.”

“Thank you, it’s very rare that I cook for people, you know with living by myself. Only my friends eat my food.”

“Then it’s an honor to eat it.” Minghao chuckled as Mingyu poured the wine, before going to plate up the food.

 

Mingyu turned the radio he had on down as they tucked in to eat.

“Wow, this is delicious.” Minghao hummed happily, Mingyu blushed as he sipped his wine.

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it.”

“This is probably the best home cooked meal I’ve had in years.”

“Well I’m happy to cook anytime, my door is always open.”

“I wouldn’t say that, you don’t know what kind of people you would get coming in here.”

“Only for you.”

 

They sat drinking for a while after finishing their food, both slightly swaying to the music before Mingyu took a deep breath and put his glass down.

“So I, erm, I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to maybe officialise things between us. Like with the boyfriend label. That’s only if you wanted.”

Minghao gulped the rest of wine down before he blushed and coughed. He fiddled with his glass before looking back up at Mingyu.

“I, er, yes. Yeah, I would like that very much.”

“Well, boyfriend, would you like another glass of wine?”

“Yes, I would thank you.” Mingyu collected the plates and headed to the sink before grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring out two more drinks.

 

They ended up moving to Mingyu’s couch where he brought the wine over and put the TV on low. Minghao snuggled up to the other and Mingyu wrapped his arm over his shoulders.

“Hey Hao, since we’re dating now, how about I meet these friends of yours? The ones so desperate to meet me?”

“Yeah, but I will have to apologise for Soonyoung in advance though. The filter from his brain to his mouth broke years ago.”

“It’s fine, sounds a bit like Jihoon sometimes.” They laughed and sipped from their glasses. “I also think I owe you something, something I’ve been meaning to for a while.” Minghao frowned as he sat up, Mingyu smiled before leaning down a placing a soft kiss on his lips. Minghao smiled and slowly kissed back. The taller’s hand sneaked into the other’s hair as the kiss got passionate. But after a while, Minghao’s neck started to ache so he leaned back and broke the kiss off. “Well it was definitely worth the wait.”

“I’m glad it was.” They huddled back up to each other and watched back at the tv, and in no time, they both fell asleep.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Mingyu woke first, feeling the warm weight on his chest. Minghao was still sound asleep and happily using Mingyu’s chest as a pillow. The clock on the television read 8:37 am so Mingyu carefully crawled out from under the other before picking him up and carrying him upstairs. He placed his boyfriend on his bed and under his covers before heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

 

Minghao woke up in a unfamiliar bedroom and rubbed his eyes. He could hear faint music and the smell of coffee from downstairs so he climbed out of the bed and headed down. Mingyu was dressed in sweats with a old t-shirt pulled on, his hair was wet as he poured coffee into one of the cups.

“Well isn't this a nice sight to wake up to.” Minghao leaned against the kitchen doorframe as the latter turned in his direction with the mug of coffee.

“You're awake! What would you like for breakfast?”

Minghao walked more into the kitchen and gave him a quick kiss. “I’ll have whatever you're having.”

Just then two slices of toast popped up and Mingyu grabbed them. “Help yourself to anything, like coffee and that. I’ll make you some toast.”

Minghao grabbed the other mug that was left on the side and poured himself a coffee before sitting at the tidy table. Everything from last night was nowhere to be seen, the other must have spent the morning cleaning.

“I was thinking, this whole meet the friends thing, how about tonight? Seungcheol is still holding his games night, we can chill about till then then I can take you. You can invite all your friends, that’s if you want.”

“Yeah, it sounds fun, we can tell them as well that we’re together. God, Soonyoung will kill me knowing I didn't tell him straight away.” Minghao grabbed his phone and started messaging his friends. Mingyu sent a quick message to Seungcheol telling him that they were coming and Minghao was bringing people.

“How about after breakfast we go to yours so you can freshen up and that then we go wander round town? I don't normally go shopping by myself.”

“I’m up for that!” Mingyu placed breakfast on the table.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

“So we’ll go up to the apartment then when my friends get there, I’ll go down and get them because knowing them, they’ll get lost and scare some poor family.” Minghao explained as he sat in the passenger seat of Mingyu’s car. They had spent the entire day together and, honestly, Minghao was scared when they would finally have to part but he was currently nervous for his friends to meet Mingyu. God knows what will happen. “Yeah that’s fine.” Mingyu pulled up to a fancy apartment block and buzzed for the gates to be open.

“Ji, its me and Minghao.”

“Come on in.” The gates buzzed and opened as Jihoon let them in. He drove to the car park and parked in the space closest Block C and they both got out. He buzzed again for the main door then Mingyu led him up to the fifth floor then knocked.

“Jihoon!” Mingyu shouted before flinging himself at the other, Jihoon patted his back before wiggling out of his hold.  
“It wasn’t that long ago since we had seen each other, Mingyu, chill. Hi, I’m Jihoon, you must be Minghao.” Mingyu stepped back so Minghao and Jihoon could shake hands.

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too, well come in. All our lot is here already, Cheol and Josh are already at it.”

“Oh god.” Mingyu groaned before leading Minghao inside.

“Minghao! Great to see you.” Jeonghan rushed up and hugged them both.

“You too Jeonghan.” Minghao grinned.

“Do you guys want something to drink?”

Mingyu and Minghao looked at each other before the former shrugged, ‘“Go on then.” Mingyu then took this opportunity to introduce him to Seungcheol, who gave his controller to Jihoon.

“It’s so great to finally meet you, Mingyu talks about you all the time. It’s great he has something to talk about other than work.” Seungcheol sat with them on the couch as Jeonghan passed them their drinks.

“Oh really?” Minghao eyed Mingyu as he blushed.

“Right okay, no one needs to bring this up. When can I kick your ass is a better question?”

“After Ji and Josh, when are your lot coming Minghao?”

“They shouldn’t be too long.”

Suddenly, there was buzzing coming from near the door. Seungcheol jumped up and pressed a button. “Is this Seungcheol and Jihoon’s flat?” Minghao could hear Soonyoung’s voice from the other end.

“Yep, just buzzed you in.”

“Cheers.”

“I’ll go down and let them in.” Minghao stood and left the apartment, heading back downstairs. He stood in the doorway and watched Soonyoung park before they headed towards him. He started to lead them upstairs.

“So is there any attractive guys here?” Soonyoung asked as they waited for the lift.

“Yep, but also taken so I wouldn’t try anything.”

Soonyoung whispered ‘damn it’ as they entered the lift.

Joshua opened the door for them when they arrived and let them in. “Everyone, this is Soonyoung, Seokmin, Wonwoo, and Jun. My friends from university.” Minghao introduced before heading to sit behind Mingyu but it didn’t take long for them all to settle in.

 

Soonyoung and Jeonghan were currently going at each other’s throats on one game when Jihoon and Seungcheol laid out some snack foods. Mingyu grabbed one of the finger foods and fed it to Minghao, who smiled shyly.

“You two are so cute, why aren’t you dating yet?” Jun asked as he watched the couple. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them.

“Well, funny you should say that.” Mingyu scratched the back of his neck. Then Soonyoung dramatically gasped. He stood up and pointed at the pair.

“You two are together! When?! How?! Why was I not told?!”

“Because it was going to be a surprise?” Minghao offered as an explanation. Soonyoung huffed before sitting down again and pouting, the other rolled his eyes before going to hug him. “Come on Soonyoung, you can’t be angry at me.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“If it makes you feel any better, it only happened yesterday.”

“Don’t tell me you did it before becoming boyfriends? How romantic. I was rooting for you Mingyu, but I just feel betrayed.” Mingyu spluttered from his space on the couch, Minghao clipped his friend round the back of the head.

“God sake Soonyoung, no, we talked.”

“So who asked who?” Seungcheol was deep into the gossip.

“Well I did most of the talking, I knew that if I didn’t talk, I’d be silent because I was so nervous. But everything’s okay, we’re together and no one can keep bringing it up again now.” The whole room sighed with relief as Minghao chuckled.

“Right, Jeonghan, where we were?” Soonyoung turned back to the TV.

“I was in second and you were in last.”

“Not for long.” Soonyoung’s competitiveness kicked in as they picked up the controllers.

 

Jeonghan won.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Minghao woke in the warmth of the bedroom as the alarm bleeped, he groaned and hit the stop the button. Movement shifted beside him and he rolled back over and threw his arm over the other’s torso. “Hao~, don’t. I’ve got to go to work.”

“No, comfy.”

“It’s the last day, then you get me all to yourself for a few months.”

“Okay, I guess.” He reluctantly let Mingyu free so he could start getting ready for the last day at school. Minghao finished ages ago so getting to spend his mornings in bed was heaven but he was always interrupted, like when his phone started ringing. He groaned and picked it.

“Soonyoung, what could you possibly want me for at a six am? Why are you up?”

_“I’m heading home for a while, my parents have been begging to see me so I’m heading home for a few weeks and this was the only train I could get last minute. I knew you would be up because of Mingyu so I thought I would ring and tell you. Also me and Seokmin might be together now.”_

Minghao’s jaw fell. “I’m sorry what?”

_“Yeah, I spoke to him yesterday and kind of asked him out and he said yes so we’re giving it a go.”_

“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you!” Minghao jumped up and down in his spot on the bed, Mingyu came back into the room with a towel wrapped around him and watched his boyfriend confused. “Soonyoung and Seokmin are dating!”

“Finally.” Mingyu rolled his eyes before heading to their wardrobe.

“Tell me about it, oh, I’m so happy for you. I hope it all works out then.”

_“I do too but I think a lot of tension faded when he said yes.”_

“I bet it did, you could cut it with a knife.”

_“Alright alright, I know it was long winded. Anyway, I’ve got to go, my trains here. I’ll speak to you later.”_

“Yeah, speak later, have a safe trip.”

_“Thanks, bye.”_

Minghao put his phone back down and got out of bed whilst Mingyu was still getting changed, he headed downstairs and started making some breakfast.

 

The younger placed his boyfriend’s breakfast in front of him before putting the milk away in the fridge, which at the moment had a total of ten children’s drawings on it. Mingyu couldn’t throw them away so Minghao designed a little collage on the side of the fridge. He then sat  at the table himself. Mingyu checked his phone before starting to eat.

“Hao, why have I received a text from your mum asking what’s happening about Christmas?”

Minghao rolled his eyes, “She likes to start planning early.”

“It’s July.”

“I know but she’ll be wanting to know what you’re doing, obviously I’ll be going back for a few days but I’ll be back for New Year’s. She’ll want to know if you’re joining me.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Am I joining you?”

“You’ve got your own family to see Mingyu, why would you come to China to see mine?”

“Because I’ve not physically met them, video chats do not count. What would be so bad about me coming with you?”

“I can’t believe you’re actually thinking about it.”

“You’ve met my family.”

“By accident because they forgot I moved in, now we see your parents every second weekend.”

“Exactly, it’s only fair. Look, Christmas at mine is boring. I can see my family any other time of the year, it’s only fair that the only time you go back, I come too so you can stay longer without feeling guilty. Make a proper holiday of it and we can stay for New Years too.”

“Are you sure? I am fine only going for a few days, I promise.”

“Yes I’m sure, I’m going to text your mum that as soon as we are both done with our work, we will get the first plane over. We can come back to Korea any time. You deserve to see your family for more than a few days. Plus I’ve never been to China before, it will be my first experience.”

“With my family, it will be an experience alright. Okay, as long as you’re okay, then I’m okay. Now hurry up, you have to leave in five.”

Mingyu grinned before hurrying to finish his breakfast, Minghao chuckled as he drank his tea.

 

“I’ll see you at lunch time?” Mingyu stood outside the front door as Minghao leaned on the door frame.

“Yep, I’m still working today so I expect my knight in shining armour to go grab my lunch from Jeonghan for me?”

“Hmm, I guess he could. I’d have to talk to him about it first.” Minghao playfully hit his boyfriend in the arm lightly.

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say. Go, or you’ll be late. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mingyu gave him a kiss before he started to walk to work, Minghao just watched him walk away fondly.

 

Yeah, Minghao really did love working in the library.

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This literally took me like three and half months (mostly because of uni work) but I'm so happy with it, I never wrote anything this long before so I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> if you wanna catch me on anything, tumblr is the best bet and if im writing/working on anything, you'll get my updates on there - feckingminghao


End file.
